warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharptalon's Vengeance
whoops not another fanfiction Blurb A WARRIOR'S MISGUIDED HEART. Sharptalon is a loyal and brave warrior of FeatherClan with a thirst for battle. He is determined on serving his Clan well, but when a mysterious and dark spirit visits Sharptalon in his dreams, he begins to change. Now, with burning desire for vengeance in his heart, and a dangerous ambition, Sharptalon will do anything to put things right, even if it means destroying his own Clan... Allegiances FeatherClan Leader' '- Hawkstar - brown tom with ice blue eyes and lighter underbelly, hawk wings Deputy - Phoenixfire - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, (assuming) eagle wings Medicine Cats Skyfeather - light gray she-cat with short fur and blue eyes, hummingbird wings Fledgeling, Kestrelpaw - speckled light brown tom with white splotches, sparrow wings Shimmerwing - beautiful silver tabby she-cat with heather-blue eyes, sabrewing hummingbird wings Warriors Hawk-winged warriors Sharptalon - stocky solid brown tom with clear amber eyes, red-tailed hawk wings Hawkfur - russet furred tom with a creamy underbelly and yellow eyes, red-tailed hawk wings Hopewhisper - unusually small jet-black she-cat with green eyes, sharp-shinned hawk wings Aspenheart - striped brown tabby she-cat with clear amber eyes, red-tailed hawk wings Galeflight - gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes and windswept fur, sharp-shinned hawk wings Eagle-winged warriors Cloudrunner - white tom with yellow eyes, bald eagle wings Rabbitchaser - dark ginger, almost red she-cat with amber eyes, golden eagle wings Osprey-winged warriors Snowstorm - tom with white fur and dappled light gray splotches, blue eyes, osprey wings Fawnwhisker - creamy she-cat with a white splotch on back, leaf green eyes, osprey wings Stormrush - gray tom with piercing gray eyes, osprey wings Sparrow-winged warriors Dawnlight - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, sparrow wings Sparrowsong - brown she-cat with white flash on chest and white tail tip, green eyes, sparrow wings Briarleg - dappled dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes, sparrow wings Heron-winged warriors Sparkjump - ginger she-cat with gold eyes, heron wings Birchbark - white tom with black flecks and pale grayish blue eyes, heron wings Owl-winged warriors Screechrush - spunky black she-cat with fur sticking out everywhere and gleaming yellow eyes, great gray owl wings Owlswoop - mottled brown tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes, great horned owl wings Pebblefur - white she-cat with brown specks and dark blue eyes, barn owl wings Arctic Tern-winged warriors Featherfall - beautiful silver-and-white she-cat with light blue eyes, arctic tern wings Echofeather - beautiful silver she-cat with darker tabby markings and ice blue eyes, arctic tern wings Hailstorm - white tom with a gray-tipped pelt making his fur look like a cloud, yellow eyes, arctic tern wings Fledgeling, Ashpaw Woodpecker-winged warriors Grasstail - a yellow tom with a long tail, amber eyes, ladder-backed woodpecker wings Duskdapple - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes, ladder-backed woodpecker wings Timberwing - chocolate brown tom with blue eyes, black woodpecker wings Condor-winged warriors Sprucefur - sturdy brown tom with darker tabby stripes and leaf-green eyes, condor wings Flamefur - broad-shouldered ginger tom the color of flame with green eyes, condor wings Icesplash - blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes, condor wings Lakeshine - gray tabby she-cat with shining hazel eyes, condor wings Rowanfur - dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes, condor wings Kite-winged warriors Flowerbreeze - golden she-cat with blue eyes, kite wings Petalfall - dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes, kite wings Snaketail - striped pale brown tabby tom with hard green eyes and a long tail, kite wings Kiwi-winged warriors Littlewing - white and black she-cat with green eyes, kiwi wings Roseswirl - caliby* she-cat with yellow eyes, kiwi wings *caliby is a calico tabby. Jay-winged warriros Sleekfeather - sleek gray tabby she-cat with smoky heather-blue eyes, blue jay wings Hopefeather - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with jay wings, one green eye flecked with green, other side of face has no eye, three long slashes across it, no fur. Nightfeather - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes, blue jay wings Fledglings (Apprentices) Kestrelpaw - speckled light brown tom with light splotches and green eyes, sparrow wings Ashpaw - gray tom, fur dappled with darker gray, amber eyes, arctic tern wings Elders Kitewing - oldest cat in the Clan, dark gray she-cat with startling, knowing blue eyes; her pelt is faded with age and has many scars Hawkcry - mother of hawkstar, a mottled brown tabby she-cat with piercing yellow eyes, a rasping voice and small hawk wings Mudwing - brown tom with heron wings, virtually blind in his left eye (FeatherClan has 46 cats, that's why it took me so long to write the allegiances) Prologue Warning: Mild gore. Sharptalon banked and folded his wings neatly, settling beside Hawkfeather. "What are we going to do about the dogs, Hawkfeather?" Sharptalon said scornfully. He still wasn't going to accept that Hawkfeather had been made deputy when there were clearly better and more experienced choices. Dapplestar must have had bees in her brain to choose the young warrior! Hawkfeather turned his ice-blue eyes on Sharptalon, and the solid brown tom tried not to flinch under that cold gaze. "Maybe if you gave me a little more time to think, then I can come up with a reasonable plan," Hawkfeather snapped. "Suit yourself." Sharptalon muttered under his breath, flexing his claws, leaving deep gouges in the earth. "You could chase them off, Hawkfeather." Cloudrunner suggested. Sharptalon agreed with the wise senior warrior. At least ''he ''had some sense in him, not like the others. "I don't want to sacrifice any more warriors when our leader is madder than a fox in a fit and sending them out to die in impossible missions!" Hawkfeather growled, and Sharptalon was satisfied to see the deputy struggle under the pressure. "Maybe send the three of us on patrol, to give the dogs a good scare?" Sharptalon's beautiful sister, Aspenheart, suggested lightly, resting her tail on Hawkfeather's flank to calm him down. Sharptalon puffed his chest out with pride. Of course, his smart and capable sister would provide the most sensible ideas! "Which three?" Hawkfeather said roughly, and Aspenheart flinched at his tone. Sharptalon unsheathed his claws and drove them deep into the earth. If Hawkfeather wasn't deputy, he would've shredded him by now. No one dared to talk to Aspenheart and expect to get away with it! "Me, Sharptalon and Cloudrunner." Aspenheart meowed, pointing her tail at the cats she listed. "No." Hawkfeather snapped, and Sharptalon let a low growl rumble deep in his throat. "We'll do nothing about the dogs until I can think of a better plan." Aspenheart flattened her ears at the harsh rejection. "You can be at least a little nicer, you know. You're not the only cat under stress here." she hissed, and whipped around, stalking off into the bracken. Sharptalon's gaze followed, and he saw the faint figure of his sister shoot up into the sky and fly off. Hawkfeather just gave a disdainful sniff and with two easy flaps of his wings, he flew to the warriors' tree and clambered inside through the entrance, to his designated perch. Sharptalon followed, and landed swiftly on his own nest. He shimmied into the deep crevice in the bark, nestling deeper in the soft moss of his nest. Sharptalon was just settling into comforting sleep when a shrill, sharp cry sounded through the air. Sharptalon recognized the voice of his sister immediately, and the FeatherClan alarm call. Sharptalon spread his wings and dashed out of the tree, flapping his wings strongly, trying to find where Aspenheart was. ''Mouse dung! She shouldn't have gone out by herself when there are dangerous dogs running loose in the forest! ''Sharptalon thought angrily. Hawkfeather heard the call, and heaved himself to his paws, his gaze dark and worried. Meanwhile, Sprucefur and Cloudrunner were already flying steadily through the air, their eyes surveying the land below. Another cry sounded through the air, but this time it was a scream filled with anguish. Sharptalon took into the air and flew as fast as he can to the spot that Sprucefur and Cloudrunner were hovering over, their eyes calculating. "What's going on?" he mewed briskly to Sprucefur. "Not good," Sprucefur meowed darkly, pointing his tail to the spot below. Sharptalon's eyes followed, and he let out a gasp of horror. Aspenheart was being attacked by two ferocious dogs! One of the brutes was holding down her wings in slavering jaws, keeping a firm grip, while the other mauled her brutally, snapping at her exposed belly, tearing off chunks of flesh and fur. "Why are you hovering here? Attack!" Sharptalon snarled, not being able to bear seeing his sister being torn apart by dogs any longer. Now the dog was snapping at her throat, and though Aspenheart was putting up a good fight, it was no use. The dog got a part of her face and ripped it straight off, tearing out her extremities. "It's too late," Hawkfeather said behind him, his tone flat. "The dogs have gotten her good, and only a stupid warrior would go down that death pit." More briskly, he added, "I want all of you straight back to camp." -WIP- Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Mature Content